


Вао уходит

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [35]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; Takarazuka Revue — японский театр, все роли в котором играют женщины; Вао и Ханафуса играли в театре до 2006 года, по таймлайну в тексте примерно 2005-2006; о "химии" между ними сложно не понять по многочисленным фотографиям (вроде этойилиэтой)





	Вао уходит

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; Takarazuka Revue — японский театр, все роли в котором играют женщины; Вао и Ханафуса играли в театре до 2006 года, по таймлайну в тексте примерно 2005-2006; о "химии" между ними сложно не понять по многочисленным фотографиям ([вроде этой](https://pp.userapi.com/c624423/v624423167/39df2/eckYtTie4Go.jpg) или [этой](https://pp.userapi.com/c625330/v625330167/3604c/RztNu_S1-_U.jpg))

Вао уходит. Вао всегда уходит. Февральским днем или апрельским вечером — ей без разницы.

Вао уходит. Уходит каждый раз, стоит только начать говорить о чем-то личном, о трогающем за душу. Где-то в ней сразу щелкает переключатель, и Вао закрывается, становится неузнаваемо холодной, иногда от этой перемены кровь стынет в жилах — настолько она пугающая.

Вао не хочет пугать и уходит.

Она говорила как-то, что все дело в отношении людей. Что люди не понимают, что общество закрыто, что сцена — это одно, что на интервью зарабатывают все, кроме них, но это необходимость. И что личное должно оставаться личным. Что нельзя уйти из театра и бросить все, что сцена — это тяжелейший наркотик, и она не может отказаться от выступлений ради того, что у нее и так уже есть. Ведь есть же?

Вао говорит одни и те же слова, повторяется, иногда противоречит себе же. Невыносимо быть одновременно влюбленным и знаменитым, невозможно иметь все.

Хана спорит. Хана доказывает обратное. Хана говорит, что любит, и что она докажет это каким угодно способом. Хана плачет.

Вао не может видеть ее такой. Отношения, поначалу завязанные на доверии и открытости, становятся веревкой, которая держит ее. Но что осталось в них?

Отношения двух актрис — вот же забавный случай, — могут сказать все, кроме них. Хана замирает как от пощечины, слыша отказ за отказом, Вао тяжело вздыхает. Даже в их собственных отношениях, спрятанных и скрытых за всевозможными печатями, она чувствует, что порог искренности скоро станет для них недостижимым. Даже в отношениях больше спектакля, чем истинных чувств.

Хана не понимает. Хана плачет и умоляет не оставлять ее, Хана клянется в любви, клянется в верности и цепляется за широкие штанины брюк. Вао хочет уйти, но как оставить ее? Как оставить ее на краю, зная, что силы в этой маленькой хрупкой девочке — дай бог на полжизни, и та вся на сцене. Вао остается, обнимает, позволяя вцепиться в себя крепким тонким пальцам, позволяет шептать на ухо невыносимое и нестерпимо нежное, от чего тепло разливалось бы по телу, если бы она еще в это верила. Если бы слова Ханы по-прежнему оставались правдой, а не тем, что она хочет слышать, не тем, что поможет оставить рядом, что сохранит между ними видимость отношений.

Вао с каждым таким разговором все хуже и хуже, и они случаются все чаще.

— Не отворачивайся! — кричит Хана, давясь слезами, утирая их рукавами черной водолазки, опускаясь на пол по стеночке, чтобы в очередной раз взять измором и слабостью. Она рыдает взахлеб и искренне, потому что верит, что теряет, потому что дыра в ее сердце ширится и тянется на километры, и одно только осознание того, что на этот раз все взаправду, что Вао на самом деле может встать и уйти, не дав ей больше ни одного шанса... Нет, Хана будет умолять до последнего. Вао нельзя потерять, нельзя отпустить, сейчас, завтра — никогда. Поэтому Хана сидит на полу у тонкой стены, ссутулившись, и не может остановить бесконечный поток слез. Иногда она противна сама себе.

— Не смей вот так оставлять меня! Мы же... Я же... — она пытается сказать о том важном, что должно обязательно удержать их вместе, и не может, потому что воздуха в груди попросту не остается. Она захлебывается и задыхается от осознания, что это может быть их последним разговором в жизни.

Вао устает. Видит бог, она любит Хану, любит и желает ей добра, но бесконечные попытки сделать то, что разрушит их карьеры, и постоянные споры об этом рушат их маленький мир не хуже, чем быт — иные отношения. Вао не готова открываться, не готова уходить прямо сейчас. Вао хочет сохранить в тайне то, что принадлежит только им двоим, и ей не понять, что движет Ханой, а та не в состоянии ответить. Накручивая себя, она циклится на несуществующем, и от этого они проводят половину совместных вечеров, унимая ее безудержные рыдания, а еще половину — в жалком подобии перемирия.

В минуты покоя они могут посмотреть вместе фильм или поужинать, они без устали репетируют, стремясь к безупречности, но Вао это больше не приносит того спокойствия и равновесия, которое было между ними раньше. В лучшем случае она просто не готовится к очередной перепалке. В худшем — перепалка начинается еще до того момента, как за ними закроется дверь любой из комнат.

Раньше Вао нравилась такая Хана — яростная, тяжело дышащая, она плавилась в руках как золото, она огибала собой, она окутывала своим жаром пальцы, она накрывала губы своими и целовала так, что софиты сияли с обратной стороны век. Она притягивала к себе и не отпускала, пока они, переплетенные руками и ногами, не устраивались на постели. Каждый их поцелуй и прикосновение были пронизаны любовью. Каждое движение отзывалось покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Изгиб бледной спины становился все сильнее, а крепкие руки, удерживавшие всю эту призрачную красоту момента, ловили и подхватывали в нужный момент. Они сплетались воедино так, что сложно было отличить, где начало одной и продолжение второй. Более сильным дуэтом они могли быть разве что на сцене, но не будь в них столько любви, разве были бы они столь же убедительны? Разве любили бы их так же сильно?

Вао тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что нужно заканчивать. И что для этого не будет никакого благоприятного момента. Им будет больно. Будет настолько больно, что пустота вырвется наружу и заполонит собой весь мир. Что слезы будут стоять в глазах об одном упоминании, и что они больше никогда не смогут посмотреть друг на друга с той простой улыбкой, которой одаривали друг друга с первой встречи.

Вао протягивает руку к плечу Ханы и говорит тихим, спокойным голосом:

— Если уйду сейчас, то у меня еще будет шанс завоевать твое прощение. Но если я останусь, эта связь убьет нас. И я не хочу быть рукой, которая направит нас к этому.

Хана замирает, стараясь осознать сказанное, но в ушах шумит от пролитых слез, все тело дрожит от усталости и нервного истощения, и она впервые за вечер по-настоящему смотрит Вао в глаза. Смотрит вопросительно и выжидающе.

— Я люблю тебя — вот ответ на твой вопрос. И нет, мне не легче и не проще от этого. Любовь не делает нас безусловно сильными. Я люблю, но наши отношения не складываются, и ты сама это видишь...

Хана пытается возразить, но Вао прерывает ее резко поднятой рукой.

— Нет. Прямо сейчас мы ничего не изменим и не исправим. Тебе нужен врач и нужен театр. Ты сильнее, чем кажется, и ты справишься с тем, что происходит в твоей голове и твоем сердце. Как и я.

Глаза Ханы вновь наполняются слезами, и от этого физически больно. Вао хочется прижать ее к себе, вытереть слезы, укачивать как ребенка и обещать-обещать-обещать.

Бог знает, сколько сил ей требуется, чтобы лишь слегка сжать плечо Ханы, а затем подняться с колен и выйти из комнаты.

Хане всегда казалось, что Вао уходит именно от нее, но на самом деле этот раз — первый. Раньше она всегда возвращалась: с пакетом молока и извинениями, с цветами или коробкой шоколада. Раньше в Вао было столько сострадания, что Хана, отказавшись от всех принципов, пользовалась этим, и только сейчас, ошеломленная тишиной комнаты, поняла.

Вао ушла насовсем.

Хане кажется, что в этот момент ее сердце должно было разбиться, выпасть из груди и замереть несуразным окровавленным сгустком тканей, но оно продолжает биться.

Хана понимает, что нужно собраться с силами и закрыть окно, но внутреннему опустошению вторит врывающийся сквозь занавески ветер.

Вао не вернется — осознание набатом стучит в голове. И вместе с тем — успокаивает.

Хана, пожалуй, впервые на самом деле задумывается о том, как ей дальше жить. Как жить без Вао. Как жить без части своей души. Как жить без той, кого называла своей жизнью. Она впервые думает не о боли, любви и бесконечном страдании, а о простых вещах: работе, том, что сказать директору, возможных контрактах. Она впервые думает и спрашивает не о Вао, а только о себе.

И впервые Хана находит ответы на свои вопросы.


End file.
